ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirigakure RP 207: Village Rp 01/02/2013
participants Uchiha Hikari Uchiha Shiro Haruno Kirei Takeda/Sanada Kihaku Village llSuperMariollllSuperMarioll : llSuperMarioll: "74.....75.....76.....77.....78....." -He pushes up and down, up and down as the pain comes back again. He tries his damnest to ignore the pain as he continues trying to reach one hundred push-ups. Time passes as he struggles with the last few pushups to mark one hundred.- "Ngh....98.....*huff*....99....ugh! *huff* nghhh...100!!" -He drops down and lays on the cold ground resting for a bit, arms even his legs are stinging immensly. His winces gritting his teeth as he turns over and lays on his back looking around, sweat pouring from his body.- "Freakin'....hard...." -All of these training routines...everyday...so much...- "Ugh..." -He struggles to get up as he drags himself to the bench and sits down. He goes into his pouch and grabs his water bottle and chugs it down. He exhales after gulping the water down having half left in it, he puts it away and sits there resting for a few moments.- Kunshiro: I was lucky to find myself fished out of the water, having lost all strength due to over exercising myself. I gratefully say “Thank you, Sensei” while bowing my head in shame now sitting on her back. The speed by which we moved was a whole new form of excitement. I soon forgot about the fatigue and felt revitalized by the high velocity at which Kirei took us to my 1room apartment. I ran upstairs and unlocked the door before throwing off my clothes and pulling on dry baggy pants which were tucked into fresh, open-toed, tabi coming up to just below my knee. Immediately afterwards I pull on a dark top with the Uchiha Emblem on the back and a small emblem on the front, both colour the same red and white as the two stripes on each sleeve. Finally I grab the blue Kirigakure flak and throw that on over the shirt so the emblem on my back is blocked, before wearing the necklace given to me yesterday that held a metal attachment displaying the Uchiha symbol. My hair is quickly tied up to remain clear of my view, before I re-strap the Kirigakure headband to make sure the long locks stay where they should. Then I turn towards my bed and grab the pair of Bokken underneath before strapping them to my back. I quickly fetch two small pieces of chocolate and place one in my mouth, savouring the taste as I run back outside and close the door behind me before joining back up with Kirei-Sensei. “Ready!” I hand her one of the chocolates and the corner of my lip curled into the first genuine smile ever since I had entered the academy. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would wait outside for him. She still wondered how he would think of go off in the water and training there will she said to train on a dummy. She would shake her head away from the thoughts as he came back outside as she would take the chocolate he offered to her as she would smile “Thank you, still some place for ramen?? I pay”-She would say as she would start to walk slowly to the center off the village going to the ramen shop. It was alright if he didn’t want to but he would need some to build up his energy after been training for almost a whole day now~ Kunshiro: -My smile fades after she took the chocolate, not because I was unhappy but it felt weird to smile. I thought back for a while about the training, and how I decided to keep training while I was told to take a break. I never got to reach the point of beating up a dummy, which was a shame but better luck next time. I snap back to reality as Kirei-Sensei asks me to join for Ramen. The rumble in my stomach made answering unnecessary but still I did so “Yes, thank you.” and pocketed my hands while cocking my head back as I followed her.- “So where did you learn the Tiger Palm style, Sensei?” xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look up to him as he would ask her something “Ah I got it from my own old Sensei”-She would smile softly as they would arrive at the ramen shop she would walk in as she looked around to see if there was a table free for them. As she would walk in more she would find a free table as she would sit down “Order what like, since I do not know what you like”-She would smile a bit- “But since you’re an Uchiha, do you have any family??”-She would look at him~ Kunshiro: I nod while looking back, wondering about the kind of man or woman her sensei was. Perhaps, I thought, she had learned it from an actual tiger. I keep fantasising a bit until realising we arrived in a ramen shop. I casually stroll behind and took a seat only after she did, showing some of my higher-class upbringing taught by my adoptive mother. Just as the thought ran through my head I was lightly startled to hear her ask about my family. I reply “Yes I did, I have an adoptive father who is a travelling merchant. My mother... not by blood....” I look down. “She passed away not too long ago.” I frown and shrug off the sadness before eyeing her with a blank expression. “Then I found out I was adopted and I met my ‘real’ parents and brother here. I don’t wish to bother myself with them, I’m training to become strong. There’s no need for bonds of any kind... for now at least.”- I nod and smile before walking to the counter and ordering pork ramen for myself before turning to Sensei. “Which dish would you like?” I wait for her reply and pass it through to the chef and wait while the food is made. I watch the ingredients being chopped up and smell the lovely scents spread around until both steaming bowls are placed in front of me with a pair of chopsticks on each bowl. I eye the chef and ask him; “Please give them a push”, while moving my hands against the counter with the palms faced up. However my fingers were curled inward as if grabbing something, in the Tiger Palm style, and each one of my digits strained and stung under the heat and weight of the bowls. Carefully I walk over to Kirei and lower both my hands above our table. Then with one fluid pull, I jerk my hands back while allowing the bowls to gently drop 2” onto the table without spilling a drop. I sit opposite of her and smile before stretching out my fingers and clapping my hands. “Thanks for the meal.” While eating, light burns show on my fingers from carrying the bowl that way, but I never showed any annoyance with the pain and enjoyed the good food which brought my natural reserves back up. xKireiHimex: -Kirei frowned for a moment before looking back at Shiro.~I am truly sorry, I did not intend to bring up some bad memories. But its good ,that you don’t let it hold you back and continue to grow. ~She gave the boy a Gentle smile before replying his Question. ~I always take vegetable Ramen,thank you .~Kirei watched Shiro carry the bowls with his hands in the form of a claw and sighed. When he sat down and looked at him. ~It’s good that you are so eager to learn the tiger palm stance,but don’t overdo it. But thank you for the meal. ~She grabbed her choppsticks and broke them from each other and ate her meal slowly. She was curious to see how this young boy would develop further in the future. And if eh wanted there was a lot she could teach him. Things her Teammate Kihaku couldn’t.- Kunshiro: After finishing my meal I lean back in my chair and take a deep breath while stretching. The warm food in my belly felt good, allowing energy to run throughout me once more. The flavour still left behind in my mouth was enjoyed for a little while longer until I sat upright and eyed Kirei-Sensei. “Will there be more training today, or tomorrow?” I ask and await an reply, anxious to get started again. Apart from us there were only some elderly people in the Ramen shop, some of them shooting the pair a curious glance. I take hardly any notice to them however, in interested in whatever they think or do anyway. SanadaKihaku: -It had been quite a restless day for me, i had to take care of some paperwork, for the Ramen shop that i had inherited from my deceased father. The task bored me to no end, but it had to be done. It was the least i could do for the shop considering i was no cook. When I finally finished the paperwork I gathered all of the papers together and placed them in a binder . I got up and took the binder under my arm and left home for the Ramen shop. After 15 minutes of walking trough the streets and alleyways of the village, I finally arrived at the Ramen shop. But when I walked in , it wasn’t hard to notice 2 familiar people at one table. Though her back was turned to me, recognizing Kirei was something that came natural to me. But that was probably something I developed over the years or perhaps due to the crush I have on her. Her distinct hairstyle, the purple/brown color, but it seemed she was wearing something new. She was looking beautifull just like always. The other wasn’t hard to distinguish either. The kid who had graduated the academy under my watchfull eye only yesterday. I walked past them, they were not why I was here. Though I did have to admit kirei being here, gave me a reason to hang around for a bit. I walked up to the counter where I talked with the chef for a moment, while handing him the binder. I sat down at the counter as the chef passed me a cup of Sake while he prepared my Beef Ramen. I just sat there occasionally sipping my Sake and the occasional careful gaze to Kirei ,hoping she would not notice it. When my beef ramen was finally done, I thanked the chef and carefully started eating. But my occasional gaze at Kirei would still occur in between bites.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would look at him “hmm, I was thinking to let you have a break till tomorrow.. since you’ve been training almost the whole day today I know you were already been training for hours before I showed up. I can’t let you overdo it even though you have energy now.. but still I rather see you having a break. ”-She would say as she would smile softly as she then looked up as she saw Kihaku as she would gaze to him for a moment as she then would go back eating her ramen as she would stay silent~ Category:Kirigakure RP 207